To Annoy a Weasley
by Merusa
Summary: *FINISHED* Short, pointless, H/G fluff, with a hint of R/Hr. PG-13 because of obvious implications.
1. The Dance

To Annoy a Weasley  
  
A/N: this takes place in the fifth book. I can't wait for it to come out, so I did this little fic. The basis of the story is centered around a H/G part when the Weasleys get mad. THIS IS NOT THE YEAR FOUR YULE BALL! IT'S THE YEAR FIVE! Just thought I'd clear that up. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Ginny's Diary, Elizabeth. JKR owns Harry Potter and co.  
  
  
  
Ginny sat in the corner of the common room. It was three hours before the Yule Ball, and she needed to get ready. With a sigh, she ran upstairs. She had been hoping that there would be another Yule Ball, but she had another hope that she knew wouldn't come true. And, it didn't. Though she no longer blushed and acted like a complete prat around Harry, she still had a secret crush on him. Ginny plopped on her bed, and reached for her diary, Elizabeth. She wrote in the password and began.  
  
GOoS  
  
Beth?  
  
Yes, Ginny?  
  
The Yule Ball is in three hours. Harry didn't ask me.  
  
I'm sorry, Gin. I can assure you that he likes you; I'm friends with his diary, Fernando. But, Fernando's never said it flat out. I can tell from his words. Just because I was the Virgin Queen doesn't mean that I had the occasional fling. Well, don't forget, you have a date- the wonderful Colin!  
  
Well, maybe we'll dance. Don't go into the Colin thing, I already feel sick. Colin is a great friend, but..no. I've got to go get ready; I'll fill you in on the details later. Oh, and I want to hear those fling stories. Bye, Beth.  
  
Bye, Gin.  
  
Ginny washed her hair before walking out to put on her dress robes. She rubbed the fabric as she thought of how she had gotten them. When she wrote home saying there was another dance, her mother had sent these back. The robes were a beautiful white, and clung to her figure. She smiled as she pulled them over her head. She turned to the mirror, and quickly pulled her hair into a simple bun at the top of her head. She put on her grandmother's teardrop earrings, and pulled a few hairs down around her face. She swished on some lip gloss, and put on her strappy heels. With a quick look in the mirror, she walked down to the common room. A quick glance at the clock on the wall told her she had a half an hour before the ball began. Seeing Ron and Harry in a corner playing chess, she smiled and walked over. This year, they had begun to get closer. Hermione was now Ginny's best friend. Ron and Hermione needed Ginny's help to bring Harry back. He often stared out in to space. He blamed himself for everything that happened last year. By talking to his friends, Harry came back. Sometimes, he still began closed off, but it happened less and less frequently. "Checkmate." said Harry in amazement. He had finally beaten Ron at chess. Ginny smiled as she sat down next to Ron. Harry's jaw dropped when he saw her. She looked gorgeous. He quickly shook his head. He couldn't give himself away like that. Luckily, Ron was so surprised that he didn't notice. "I'm just a bag of nerves, I couldn't concentrate." Ron said. Ginny grinned. He was going to the ball with Hermione, having finally clued in. Harry watched as Ginny began to tease Ron mercilessly about Hermione. Harry smiled as he watched her. Harry had begun to have a thing for Ginny. Of course, if he did anything about it, he'd face the wrath of the Weasley brothers. He grinned. He'd rather have another go with getting Norbert around Filch. Ginny gave up with the teasing, and surveyed her companions. Harry wore the same robes as last year. He looked older, somehow. He looked slightly tired- as they all did, with Voldemort back- and he carried himself differently. He walked with the personality of knowing people had died for you, and that you needed to avenge that, and you were more than willing to. Ron looked better than last year, in blue robes from Gred and Forge. It was ten of eight. Hermione crept up behind them. Winking at Harry, she grabbed Ron around the neck. He jumped twenty feet in the air and once he realized it was Hermione, he yelled, "Bloody hell, Hermione! Don't Do that!" Ginny and Harry laughed. "Are we going to sit here all night, or all we going to the ball?" said Hermione. They stood up. Ron took Hermione's arm. "Harry, who're you going with?" asked Ginny. "Emily, a Ravenclaw 5th year." He said glumly. "She asked me last week. Who're you going with?" "Colin." said Ginny with a disappointed sigh. Colin walked over. "Ginny, you look nice. So do you, Hermione." Colin offered Ginny his arm, and she took it. The five friends walked to the entrance hall, where Harry found Emily. The doors opened at exactly 8:00. They walked in and took a seat at one of the large round tables that adorned the hall. The Great Hall looked spectacular. The sky was clear and starry. Crystal chandeliers hung all over the ceiling. Green and red Garlands were swirled around the table legs. Christmas songs were softly playing in the background. (a/n: skipping ahead here.) Once everyone finished eating, the dancing began. Ron actually danced, and Harry didn't make a total prat of himself. After a few rounds on the dance floor, the friends retreated to their table for some much earned rest. The boys discussed Quidditch, and the girls discussed their outfits. Pretty quickly, another slow song came on. No one moved to get up, but Ginny had a sudden thought. She wanted very badly for Harry to ask her, but she was sick of waiting. Getting a plan in her head, she stood up and said, "Harry, do you want to dance? It annoys all hell out of my brother, and that is more fun than anything." Harry grinned, while Ron glared. "Sure Ginny. Is that alright?" he added to Emily. She nodded. Ginny asked Colin if that was alright, and he too nodded. Harry took Ginny's hand, and led her to the dance floor. He took her left hand, and put his other hand on her waist. She put her right hand on his shoulder. Ginny was in heaven. "Oh..my...God.! Wait until Beth hears about this. Even if I had to say it was to annoy my brothers, it was worth it!" Harry grinned down at her. He leaned forward. "Let's see what your brothers say to me whispering in your ear." he murmured into her ear. Ginny, winking at Harry, giggled insanely. Fred led Angelina across the floor to them, as did George with Alicia and Ron with Hermione. "Hi guys." said Harry, pulling Ginny closer to him. He leaned in next to her ear again, this time making little whispering sounds. Ginny giggled, and leaned over, making whispering sounds in Harry's ear. Harry smiled and raised his eyebrows at Ginny, making it appear that she had said something rather daring. He nodded. Fred, George, and Ron looked absolutely furious. Angelina, Alicia, and Hermione, who had long since caught on to what Ginny and Harry were doing, looked as if they were trying to restrain themselves from bursting with laughter. The song ended, and they walked back to their table, accompanied Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia. Ginny looked around. "Where did Colin and Emily go?" she asked. Ron gave a rather strained grin. "I think you two lost you dates. They went for a walk in the garden." Ginny and Harry both laughed. "Well, I guess I've got myself a Weasley girl for a dance date." said Harry. Ginny giggled, and Harry draped his arm over her shoulder. They both looked rather pleased with what they were doing to the Weasley brothers. Fred, George and Ron could no longer hold back. "What is with all the looks, giggles, and whispering???" demanded George. At this, Harry and Ginny lost it. They cracked up. They were laughing so hard that tears were streaming down their face. They collapsed into chairs, gasping for air. But, before the Weasley brothers could react, Dumbledore stood up. "I am sure you've all had a marvelous time, as did I." he said, surveying the now quiet students with happiness. "But the ball is now over. Go off to bed, go on then!!" Ginny and Harry looked at each other, then at the others. They bolted for the tower. They ran all the way their. They got their first, and after the Fat Lady let them in, they collapsed on the couch in front of the fire. Still gasping for air, they grinned at each other. "Thank you for such a good time." said Ginny, smiling at Harry. He smiled back. "I should do something that I should have done years ago." And with that, he leaned forward, and kissed Ginny. "Merry Christmas, Gin." She smiled at him. "Is that short little thing my only gift?" Harry smiled at her. "We can extend it." He leaned down, and kissed her again. This one lasted a lot longer...until the Weasleys got back up to the tower and found them.  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
A/N: Short, pointless, H/G fluff with some R/Hr to taste. No plot, no sense to speak off. Lovely. 


	2. In The Common Room

To Annoy a Weasley Part Two: In The Common Room  
  
Disclaimer: I do so own Harry Potter! Yeah, right.....  
  
A/N: I decided to do another chapter, but this'll be it. I wanted to find out what happens, too! This one is a bit more serious. I forgot to put that the idea for Ginny's diary is from Arabella over at the Sugar Quill. You can find her stories and other at http://www.sugarquill.net/  
  
Harry and Ginny were still in a kiss, when the portrait hole burst open. Fred, George, and Ron ran towards them, looking murderous. Harry and Ginny broke apart and faced them. Harry put an arm around Ginny's waist. Everyone but the Weasleys, Hermione, Alicia, and Angelina flooded into their dorms, wanting to avoid the impending doom for the Boy-Who-Lived-but- died-from-the-wrath-of-the-Weasley-Brothers-for-touching-their-little- sister. Ron stepped towards them. "Did I just see you guys kissing?" He spat out the last word like it was a disease. "Yes." Harry and Ginny responded. Ron glared at Harry. "Why did you do that? You don't even like her like her!" Harry stepped away from Ginny. "What if I do, Ron?" he said quietly. Fred and George had their wands out, and the three other girls besides Ginny were standing up, ready to restrain their dates. "What if I do?" Harry said again. Ron looked positively murderous. "You can't, she only a little girl." Ginny had never felt angrier in her life. "A little girl?" she said. "A little girl?! Ronald Weasley, I am one year younger than you and Harry! I can make my own decisions! Why do you want to murder your best friend over me, why do you always overprotect me? The twins do it too! I'm the last born, so I must be some kind of little baby who can't take care of herself. You act more like a baby than I do! You can't even say Voldemort's name!" Harry looked at her. He walked and stood next to her. "Ron, Fred, George, I love your sister, and I will never hurt her. Please, let her do what she wants." He glanced at Ginny. "If you want to go out with me." Ginny smiled at him. "Of course I do." They smiled at each other, completely forgetting the very angry Ron and twins. Harry leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he put her hands on her waist. "Oi! Ginny!" yelled Fred. "What?" she said breaking the kiss but staying in Harry's arms. "Oh, nothing." said George. "There was just Harry on your face, but its gone now." The twins smiled, and along with Alicia, Hermione, and Angelina, walked over to congratulate them. Ron followed them after a bit. "Potter! If you ever hurt my sister, I reserve the right to kill you!" Harry grinned back at him. "Duly noted." He leaned back down and kissed Ginny again, knowing that doing so would not get him murdered.  
  
~*~ GQoS  
  
Beth! Beth!  
  
Yes, Gin? How was the ball?  
  
Oh, it was wonderful! I danced with Harry, and we played a trick on my brothers! We ran back to the common room, and Harry kissed me! He kissed me!  
  
Oh, Ginny, that's wonderful!  
  
Yes! Ron and them were really mad, but they came around! Harry wants to go out with me! We're going to Hogsmeade together! Goodnight, Beth, I'm going to bed!  
  
Pleasant dreams and Congratulations!  
  
  
  
A/N: So there you have it. To Annoy a Weasley is complete. Do read my other Harry Potter fics! 


End file.
